Worlds Requiem
by Geo Soul
Summary: Dr. Wily has finally created his ultimate Robot Master, whose brute strength is more than a match for Rock and Blues. But his greatest creation, may turn out to be the worst nightmare of their universe, as well as other universes.
1. Enter Nega Man

**Geo: We don't own Mega Man.**

 _ **-Worlds Requiem-**_

* * *

In Wilys Lab, said crazy German professor stood pacing back and forth. 'What do I do?! Mega Man must be defeated and Zero's programming is corrupt!' He thought in panic. 'Maybe I should just give up.'

 _'What are you saying?! You are the great Dr. Wily! You NEVER GIVE UP!'_ He heard an old voice that sounded… familiar.

"Who said that?" He said as he pulled out a plasma rifle.

 _'I'm in your head at the moment.'_ The voice said.

"W-who are you!?"

 _'I am Lord Weil. I am you from a few centuries into the future.'_

"You're me? Prove it!"

 _'You are Professor Albert Wily the 3rd. Before the creation of Mega Man, you and Doctor Thomas Light created a prototype robot which you both named Blues, who ran off because he was slowly dying, eventually going by 'Proto-Man'.'_

"You are me! So explain, have we finally taken over the world!"

 _'No, and we still have Light to blame.'_ Weil spoke as Wily's computer system activated and he turned around to see several videos of a blue robot with a red gem fighting alongside a red and white bot with a blaster arm, green sword, and long blonde ponytail, a purple robot with a shoulder cannon, and a black and white robot with a pistol and spiky hair.

 _'Before he was murdered, Dr. Light sealed away a new type of robot whose design was modeled after to create more efficient robots which were later called Reploids. He named it 'Mega Man X'.'_

"You can't be serious, another Mega Man!?"

 _'And what's worse is that he is fighting TOGETHER with our upgraded Proto-Man design which we named Zero, luckily he destroyed the original Mega Man AND killed Light.'_

"Lousy bittersweet victory if you ask me."

 _'Tell me about it.'_

"So, why is it that you have come to this time?"

 _'Because I know a way you can take over!' Do you remember that large buff scientist who kept fighting that talking anthropomorphic hedgehog?'_

"Eggman?"

 _'Yes, though I just say Robotnik. He built a robot version of his hedgehog nemesis, but it was defeated by him and Mega Man. My plan is we build a new machine from him and the Mega Man Copy Robot, though I still get sore from the beating after this loss…I still don't know why I thought of using Splash-Woman and building Anchor-Man.'_

"Hmmm that's a grand idea I'm glad 'I' thought of it! And I also don't know why I used her, she was only useful in the water. Maybe I should've upgraded her and gave her legs. And…I don't really talk about Anchor-Man."

 _'GET TO WORK!'_

"Ahh, RIGHT!" Wily said as he ran to his storage are where he had many parts of his fallen robots, minus the Robot Masters. He finally found Copy-Bot's broken body.

"Excellent! Now for that hedgehog robot." He went over to a supply closet and pulled out whatever remained of the hedgehog robot from inside a box filled with dust.

 _'Hmmm, I wonder if I still have that clone of Bass.'_ Weil said. "Unfortunately all that remains is his backup programming, Mega Man sent him into the sun. But this new machine will have his memories, and be out for vengeance and a master at strategy."

 _'Damn. No matter, with this he will be unstoppable.'_

"That's what I said about Dark Man and we remember that. I wish I had made one for him." Wily said.

 _'I can still feel the burns! I also found an old copy of his programming. Which is why I have a theory, I can send you the backup programming via time vortex.'_ As Weil said that a blue portal opened above them and dropped a box filled with circuit boards.

"Perfect! Now to combine this with everything else!"

* * *

 ***Four days later***

Wily went over to a terminal and pulled a lever And laying down on a metal table was a black and blood red robot with black clawed hands and spiky blue hair sticking out of a black and red helmet.

 _'Why clawed hands?'_ Weil asked. "They shift into five different blades and conductors that make his blasts even more powerful!"

 _'Not what I would've gone with.'_ Weil said as Wily activated him.

He opened his eyes revealing blood red pupils with cold steel irises surrounded in black.

"Hello Meta." Wily spoke

 _'How original.'_ Weil said.

"Where… where am I?" He said, his voice was deep and metallic.

"You're in my lab, I created you."

"And you are?"

"I am Dr. Albert Wily." He announced. "What…am I?"

"You my son, are my ultimate Robot Master creation; Nega Man!"

"Nega…Man." He spoke slowly before he tried getting up.

"Gah!" He fell, catching the table he was on. "You must be careful Meta. You are still not used to your body."

"Yes…Dr. Wily." He said as he leaned on the table, unknowingly bending the metal.

 _'This is perfect! Not only is he identical to Mega Man, he's much stronger too!'_ Weil said as he looked at his arm.

"BASS GET DOWN HERE!" He shouted as the black and dark purple robot flew down and landed with a loud thud dressed in a black bathrobe. _'I forgot he wore that thing.'_ Weil said.

"What?" He spoke with a scowl before seeing the red robot. "Is that..?"

"No. He is a new robot. Bass meet your…brother; Meta." Wily said as Bass had his arm cannon pointed at the bot.

"Brother?! I don't need a brother." He exclaimednas he tried to blast him, only for one of Meta's hands to change into a spiral blade weapon and shoot into his arm, a chain linking it together.

"GAH!" He tried firing but he couldn't.

"Why you!" The chained hand retracted back to his wrist, taking Bass's arm with it, Wily looked in awe.

"Impressive." He said under his breath as Bass stood up.

"Whoa." Meta said, amazed as his hand changed back.

"Not bad… for a newbie." Bass grunted out as he reattached his arm with a smirk.

* * *

 ***2 months later***

Mega Man was currently training, more than just his blaster and his aiming capabilities.

He was training his mind, his body, everything. And he wasn't the only one, Rush was doing it as well. He dodged bullet fire and laser beams as Rush did the same, even dodging cannonballs before destroying the launchers with great ease, before one struck him in the stomach.

"Whoa!" He crashed into the wall before a loud buzzer sounded. "Training session over."

"Phew, that was tough." Rock said, detaching his helmet and letting his thick messy black hair fall down, moving it out of his face. "I gotta be faster." He said rubbing his head as a sliding door opened and Roll walked in bringing a glass of water and handing it to her brother.

"Thanks Roll, you're the best." He said as he drank it down. "You gotta slow down. I don't wanna have to put you back together from your insane training." She giggled, but he knew she was serious. "I mean… cannonballs?"

"Well I can't be too careful, remember when Wily made Anchor-Man? I expected him to throw anchors at me, instead I got a robot who looked like Ron Burgundy and told me the news." They both laughed hard at that as Dr. light walked in with a clipboard. "What's so funny you two?"

"Just talking about Anchor-Man." Roll spoke before Light himself laughed.

"Oh yes, I wondered why he wasn't near the sea." He pondered as an alarm went off.

"Wily! Speak of the devil it's by the beach. Rock, go now, I'll alert Splash-Woman."

"Right!" He said, locking his helmet back into place. "Come on Rush!"

"Arf ARF!" Rush barked as they both ran out, Rush turning into a hover board while Rock tried out his new feet and back thrusters.

* * *

 ***The Beach***

People ran as a cloaked machine fired grey plasma bolts everywhere, destroying everything they touched. A large torrent of water rushed towards him.

The figure quickly moved out of the way and fired a greenish-grey ball of plasma past the assailant's head. "I was not expecting an animatronic mermaid to be attacking me." He spoke as he warped away from Splash-Woman's sight, only to reappear behind her and kick her far onto the road.

"MELODY!" He heard before dodging a large blue ball of plasma and grinned.

"Now there is my target." He spoke before firing rapid shots. Mega Man dodged the attacks before sending one of his own. _**"Metal-Blade!"**_ His colors shifted to gold and bronze as he threw many jagged saw blades. The figure didn't move and still dodged them all, he grabbed a few from the air and threw them back at blinding speeds.

Mega Man was shocked as they quickly whizzed by him, some scraping against his armor. Splash-Woman change she her tail into a pair of black striped legs and white feet as she picked up her trident and dashed forward, tearing through his cloak before he jumped back.

 _'I need to get out of here… at least for now.'_ He thought as Mega Man ran at him. His hand morphed into a blade and he stabbed right through his arm and he flung him away before warping away, leaving Mega Man on the ground kneeling, clutching his arm.

"Damn it!" He grunted as he got up.

"Be careful Rock." Splash said, helping him to his feet

"Thanks Mel." He saidas Light's voice was heard in his comm system.

"Rock, are you and Melody alright?"

"Yeah, but I can't use my right buster." He explained. "My arm is barely moving, other than that I'm fine." He fully stood up before falling back down, he looked down and realized he had a saw blade in his right leg.

 _'Damn it! How the hell did I miss that!?'_

"Light, Mega's got a blade stuck in his leg, we're gonna have to head back." Melody said as she handed him her trident for leverage.

 ***Later***

"How was he so fast, this(strained grunt) thing is deep in there… woah!" Roll said as she fell back with the saw blade in her hands.

"So you're saying you fought a powerful machine who threw his weapons back twice as fast?" Blues said as he refurbished his shield. Melody nodded.

"I'll go see just how powerful this guy really is." He spoke standing up as he teleported away.

 ***Elsewhere***

The cloaked being stood atop the roofs, hearing a whistling sound he had been waiting for. "I've been expecting you… Proto-Man." He said as he turned around, staring at the figure with the yellow scarf.

"You!" The cloaked figure smirked as he removed his hood. Blues removed his visor in shock at the sight of the blood red and midnight black robot.

"Let's see just how strong you are compared to Mega Man." He said as he aimed his blaster at Blues, hitting him dead center knew the chest, sending him flying down into the ground.

"Guess he wasn't as skilled." He said as he turned around and got shot in the back by a red ball of energy. The blast sent him flying to another roof as he saw Blues with a black mark on his chest.

"So, you're still alive?" He said amused as his hands changed. "Good." He grinned maniacally. "Now this is gonna be fun." He then ran at the robot.

 ***With Mega***

Rock was currently getting his arm repaired as well as his leg.

"Almost…there…and…done!" Roll said, her dress stained with oil.

"Thanks sis." Rock said as he stood on both legs, his right one feeling stronger.

"It was my pleasure." She said, her face barely red. A loud explosion was heard off in the distance as the screen changed to the news and all the robots and humans in the room saw a battle.

"We bring you this update, Mega Man and Proto-Man are engaged In a massive death match that could endanger many lives!"

"Huh?"

"Or what appears to be Mega Man." A female reporter said, shoving her male partner out of the way.

"Oh please, of course that's Mega Man!" Her partner said. "Since when can he move that fast?! Bill please." She said.

"Why do I have to work with HIM again?!" She mutttered.

"The so called 'hero' Mega Man has been nothing but a threat to the world and as we can see here." He took the camera and pointed it out where Proto-Man was fighting against a red and black robot with a tattered cloak, that looked almost exactly like Mega Man.

"No may!" Roll gasped. Mega Man's fist tightened as he ran out, shortly being followed by Splash-Woman, Ice-Man, and Elec-Man.

"No guys… you stay here, I'll deal with this." He told them as he stopped.

"After last time… no way!" Elec-Man said crossing his arms.

"Yeah w-we don't you to d-die". Ice-Man said softly. "NOT BEFORE WE KILL YOU FIRST!" Ice-man snapped with a military like voice, the other two stepping away from him.

"Uhhhh… thanks Jack?" Mega said, scared of his twin personality.

"Rock, you can't go alone." Splash spoke softly.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be ok." He said before calling Rush and leaving. "We're totally following him, right?" Elec-Man asked.

"...Noooooo." Melody said slyly smirking. Ice-Man grinned. "I'll c-contact Guts-Man." He said. "I'll go get Cut-Man." Elec-Man said running back.

 ***in the City***

Construction workers were lifting up steel beams as a construction bot with arms like jackhammers gave orders when an explosion was heard and everyone stopped working.

"Guts-Man!" His comm went off. "Yeah?"

"Guts, Proto needs backup immediately! Head towards the explosion."

"I'm on it Jack!" He said as he ran fast towards the battleground, crashing into Mega Man.

"Oof!" They both fell to the ground.

"Guts?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ice-Man called me. He said you needed help." Guts said as he helped him up. "Of course he did." He muttered with a shake of his head as another explosion went off and Proto-Man went flying past them and landed on the ground with a thud, his shield skidding in front of them.

Soon the enemy bot landed in front of them his whole body now in view, his arm charged up a reddish grey energy. "Now that I have his ability… I wonder how strong I will become once I have yours."

"Who are you!" Mega Man said as he and Guts dodged rapid fire of the plasma bolts. "I am you, but better. I am the Alpha. The Omega!" He charged his arm up.

"I am power!" He fired a large blast at the two.

"I AM COPY-BOT! I AM METAL-SONIC! I AM TERROR! I AM PERFECTION! I AM NEGA MAN! THE ULTIMATE ROBOT MASTER!" He unleased his hands and threw them at the two as a burst of ice hit him.

"YOU'RE DEAD IS WHAT YOU ARE MAGGOT!" Ice-Man yelled as the ice quickly melted. Nega Man vanished and reappeared behind him, grabbing at his arm and his entire body turned duller colors as Ice-Man got weaker. He threw him at Guts-Man as his body gained an ice design.

"Let's party!" He said. _'Oh great, I better not have his duel mind shit.'_ He then fired a storm of ice daggers at them.

Mega Man dodged and charged forward, his colors shifting as he got him in the stomach with a **Super-Arm**. However Nega Man was unfazed and didn't budge.

"Right where I want you." He said as knocked him to the ground and he reached for his arm, only to get speared by a blue trident into a wall.

"Leave him alone!" A large bolt of electricity hit the trident and fried him. He slowly reached for the handle as the two ran to Mega.

"Are you ok Rock?" Elec-Man said as the trident was thrown at him.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he got pinned by the throat and his powers were drained as he was grabbed by the arm. Nega Man's body then gained a lightning design and he forward and sent a black surge of electricity through Splash-Woman's body powerful enough to make a humans heart explode and liquefy their other organs 500 times over as she screamed bloody murder.

Mega Man stood up. **"Oil-Slider/Hyper-Cutter!"** The two attacks collided, creating a massive smoke cloud as Nega Man jumped out of the way, holding Splash-Woman by the neck and leaving Mega Man and Cut-Man down on the ground She screamed as her energy was drained and he violently threw her to the ground before shooting a red blast at the chopper in the air and sending it down. "I always hated the media. Nothing good comes from the news." He smirked as the building he was on shook and he stumbled. "So Guts-Man is still up." While he was occupied with that Mega Man helped the people in the chopper.

Cut-Man threw blades at him as he shot a large block of ice at him. _'So I have the second future Mega Man's ability to charge up his attacks? That makes this MORE fun!'_ He thought, insanely smiling larger than that of the Joker from Batman as he grabbed Cut-Man in a flash and drained him of energy, his claws getting sharper. He threw Cut-Man away as Guts-Man ran at him. He threw his fists at Nega Man who dodged and blasted him in the face with plasma energy, what shocked Nega Man was that he took it and sent him flying.

 _'Not bad.'_ He thought as he crashed into a wall. Guts-Man charged towards him as he slid under him and grabbed his shoulder, draining him of his strength. Nega Man gained a sadistic smirk as he punched a hole into his chest.

"GUTS!" Mega Man yelled as he ran up at Nega Man with his left arm fully charged and put the blaster end right in front of his face. Nega Man was unable to dodge it at point blank. However he remain unfazed by the blast shocking Mega Man.

Nega Man smirked when he punched Mega Man in his face, sending him flying into a building. He tried to get a up when Nega Man appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat before lifting him up and throwing him he dashed forward and grabbed his head breaking his helmet and slamming his face into the ground repeatedly. He then started to rapidly punch his face in, the Blue Bomber was close to losing consciousness.

 _'He's too strong.'_ Rock thought Nega Man then stomped on his chest causing Rock to revert back into his standard mode, he then grabbed his arm before pulling it clean off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain Nega Man flew up into the air and started to charge his blaster. "This will end it. Goodbye Mega Man…you weren't a worthy adversary." He spoke with a smirk as he fired a massive laser at the near unconscious hero until Proto-Man appeared to ricocheted the blast upward with his shield and hitting him, causing Nega Man to land on the ground.

"What!?" He growled as he charged forward but Splash-Woman appeared and used her trident to create a screen of mist. A black orb the size of a bowling ball fell infront of him before the center opened and showed a flashing red light. The Hyper-Bomb went off and Nega Man was dazed while Cut-Man and Ice-Man grabbed Rock while Blues fired a fully charged blast at him. The blast hit Nega and he dropped his arm.

Guts-Man knocked him back and grabbed the arm. Proto warped them back to the lab as Nega fired a blast at him, hitting Proto's helmet and breaking his visor, however they were gone before he could fire again "NOOOOOO!" He roared out before he warped away to a desert. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

 ***Light Labs***

The room was filled with a red flash, something Roll saw as a group of robots fell to the ground. "Are you all okay?" She said until she froze in place. Mega Man's arm was completely severed and his armor was falling apart, the room was very silent, the only sound was the shards of metal falling from his body as he fell face first.

Roll fainted from shock and Ice-Man caught her, a blush growing on his cheeks as Blues grabbed the right half of his face.

"Damn." He said, as he took off what was left of his helmet, black glass falling from it. He gave a scowl as Rock groaned, his socket sparking.

"MY GOODNESS WHAT HAPPENED!?" Dr. Light yelled as he entered. "Wily apparently upgraded Copy-Bot and had him fight us." Blues said as he held his burnt shield. "To disastrous results." Cut-Man spoke in his Russian accent as he helped Rock up onto the table, and took his arm from Guts-Man.

"Dr., I'm sorry… I failed you." Rock groaned barely conscious as he lifted his arm, looking at the sparking stump of a limb.

"It's alright my son, you didn't fail me." He said before he started coughing into his arm.

 ***Wily HQ***

 _'He failed to destroy him.'_ Weil said disappointed. "Yes, but that was because those other bots and Proto-Man were there. But then again, Nega Man is more powerful with their powers. But all he needs is to absorb the powers of Mega Man and he would have the abilities of ALL the Robot Masters!" He exclaimed as he started working on his machine.

Nega Man was growling "Damn damn DAMN! I HAD HIM AND YET THEY ARRIVED! All I needed were Proto-Man and Mega Man!"

* * *

 ***Desert Wastelands***

A figure is seen floating through the ruins of an old base, said figure was transparent with a metal endoskeleton of bars and wires and had a bald head with purple markings on his eyes and a red gem on his forehead. "Finally, I will have my old body and then I can destroy all versions of that blue fucker, especially you… X." He said in a deep tone as he seemed to melt into the rubble. Soon a black arm shot out and from beneath the stone, multiple colored lights could be seen flashing. "But first, I will have my revenge on you Rock!"

 ***Wily HQ***

"The next time I see that blue pest, I'll make sure him and his friends and no one's going to get in my fucking way!" Nega Man growled before glaring at Dr. Wily. _'No one!'_


	2. The Blue Blur

**Geo: We don't own Mega Man.**

 _ **-Worlds Requiem-**_

* * *

 ***Light Labs***

Roll cried quietly as she looked at her brothers nearly completely broken body. "Rock!" She cried out as he tried to stand. "Don't worry Roll, I'll be ok." He said in a strained voice with a smile as he limped but nearly fell, luckily she caught him. "Be careful don't strain yourself any more!" She pleaded sadly. "She's right you're too injured to move." Dr. Light spoke walking in with his cane. "You're right." Rock said, looking away from them.

 ***Wily Labs***

The mad German professor was currently working on Project Zero. 'This is perfect!' He thought as he drilled in a hole. _'We need more robots. Nega-Man is very powerful, but there need to be more, so if Mega Man has any backup they won't stand a chance.'_ Weil said.

 _'More robots...I'VE GOT IT!'_ Wily thought excited He went to his computer and searched for a familiar signal wavelength for about ten minutes. "Found it!" He grinned and pressed a button as the computer started to ring.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile in another universe!***

A familiar blue streak was running and smashing through robots. "Is that all you scrap heaps can do?" The famous Hedgehog said with a chili dog in his hand as he tossed it up and knocked away a few Badniks, catching the delicious food and eating it in one bite.

Oh, did we mention this Sonic was also different than the others, like…gijinka different? He had fair skin, blue hair, and his eyes were still green, however he was very much human…except for the ears on the top of his head and the tail, which wasn't noticeable because it was always tucked into his blue shorts, he also had a white bandana around his neck and a black tank top. "Alright bring it!" He smirked as more Motobugs charged him. _'Too slow as always.'_ He thought with a chuckle before he crashed into a tree. "Oof!"

 _'Smooth move dude.'_ He thought to himself as he got back up and shook his head. "Alright!" He said as he heard a plane and looked up. "Yo Tails!" He called out as he saw his friend above.

"Heads up Sonic!" He shouted as he tossed down a ring of pure gold. Sonic jumped up and grabbed it, his veins turning gold and his body glowing teal as he uncontrollably shook, becoming even faster than before. "READY...GO! BLAST AWAY!" He shouted as he zoomed past the robots, destroying them very quickly as one got a very sharp boomerang in its head. "Yes!"

"Nice aim Sticks!" Sonic exclaimed as she pulled it out and let out a battle cry. her greasy brown and orange hair sticking to her face. Her brown top was nearly torn completely off as well as her makeshift skirt, showing a great lot of her tan skin. "Hiya!" She shoved her fist through another robot.

"Knuckles heads up!" She said. "I'm on it!" The red haired echidna grunted as he punched away some bots angrily and he smashed a Buzzbomber. His white spiked gloves were covered in oil along with his green shirt and black jeans. "Next time he should BEE more careful." He joked.

"That wasn't funny the first 25 times you said it!" Amy deadpanned as she smashed a Crabmeat. "Next time he should CRAB more careful!"

"Ok now you're just doing it to piss me off!" She snapped. _'That's the point ya annoying 12 year old.'_ He thought with a snicker as she brought her huge mallet down on a Motobug. Tails swooped down in his plane and fired missiles upon the army. Meanwhile Professor Robotnik, a.k.a. Dr. Eggman, was scowling in rage from his base.

"It's not fair!" He shouted. "I hate that hedgehog! I hate him hate him HATE HIM HATE HATE HATE HATE HAAAAAAATTTTTEEEE!'"

"Dr. Eggman! We are receiving a transmission!" Orbot said as a screen lit up. "Albert old friend!" Robotnik greeted. "Ivo I have a request." He said.

 ***Later***

"Wow, that was easy." Sonic said. "A little too easy." Knuckles added.

"Yeah Knuckles is right!" Sticks popped her neck. "I know what's going on!" She declared, making them turn their heads to her. "You do?"

"Of course I do, it's obvious Robitnik is up there talking with another mad scientist from another world and they're gonna team up to destroy us all!" She exclaimed, making Sonic widen his eyes. "Ahh headache!" He groaned loudly, falling to the ground. "Sonic!" Amy panicked.

 ***Later***

"We have now completed 3,849,082,999 robots sir." Orbot said. "Excellent! If Albert's plan works, we'll BOTH be rid of our problems!" Eggman exclaimed with glee. "I'm so happy!" A sudden explosion was heard.

"Oh boy!" He smiled.

 ***Even more Later***

Sonic sat in Tails' plane as he sat up. "Ugh guys I had the worse nightmare. First Shadow had a gun and kept swearing a lot while fighting aliens, then I was killed and kissed by a princess then came back to life, then I was trapped in this board game, then I was trapped in an Arabian Nights book with a pretty genie, after that I had a neckerchief and was covered in sports tape, then I got stuck in a car, then I was in a band with 2 siblings I never had, then I could feel the sunshine and it really brightened up my day, and finally I couldn't shut up about teamwork!" Sonic groaned while Tails reached into his overall pocket and handed him a water bottle.

"Sonic those weren't dreams." Knuckles reminded him, jealous from the princess thing. "Oh, that explains why I still have that scar."

"Well maybe the teamwork and car things were dreams."

"Wait you mean I did have a weird neckerchief!?"

"You and your short-term memory loss." Tails said as he flew straight. "And I'm still jealous that YOU got to kiss a princess."

"I think that one's actually coming back to me." He muttered with a bright blush just as missiles were heard.

"What was that?!"

"Eggman!" Knuckles grunted.

"HOHOHOHOHO!"

"Was that Santa Claus?" Knuckles said in a fake dumb voice, making the others laugh.

"No I doubt it." Amy said in between laughs. "Merry Eggsmas everybody!" Sonic joked. "HEY DON'T MOCK ME!" Eggman yelled from below while Sticks couldn't breath from laughing.

* * *

 ***Light Labs***

Proto-Man fixed up his shield and was working in a new weapon; an energy blade. "Almost done."

 _'So glad I was shown Star Wars!'_ He thought as he cut more metal. Splash-Woman was floating her pool so her servo's didn't lock up. She was relaxing as she swam deep to the bottom, which was over 700 feet deep. _'Rock.'_ She thought. _'I'm sorry I failed you.'_ She looked down and started to cry, her tears mixing in with the water. "I'm sorry Rock." She whispered as it got darker until she reached the bottom, where no light was able to reach.

 ***Roll***

"Ow!" She complained as she held her hand. "Damn that burns!"

"What's wrong sis?" Rock said walking over on crutches slowly. "It's nothing." She grunted with a forced smile. "Roll"." Rock raised an eyebrow until he saw her burnt arm. "Ok ok!"She said. "I burned myself with some acid I was carrying… and it hurts REALLY BAD!" She exclaimed before falling to the ground. "Whoa!"

"You need some help?"

"Yes please!" Rock leaned over and outstretched his hand when one of his crutches slipped, causing him to fall. "Yah!" He yelled as fell on his shoulder. "Ahhh!"

 _'Fuck!'_ He thought in pain when he realized how close his face was to Roll's, making both of them blush.

"Umm sorry hehehe." He said nervously with a brighter face than Fire-Man. "Havin fun you two?" Proto-Man said with a teasing smirk as he walked through the doorway. "S-Shut up Blues!" Roll exclaimed embarrassed as he chuckled.

"Kissy kissy!" Cut-Man teased, making Rock angry. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He roared, standing on both legs right in front of them, making them cower as he struggled to stay up without crutches.

 ***Later***

"Yes! The robot endoskeletons are coming through!" Wily exclaimed happily while Nega Man sharpened his claws. _'Soon!'_ He thought. _'Soon that blue fucker will pay!'_

 ***Desert***

The black and grey robot walked through the heavy sandstorm, wearing a large black cloak that covered his entire body as he scanned the dunes and growled. He lifted his hand up in the air and punched the ground under him, from his arm shot out some things that looked like metal snakes that tunneled and connected with each other several thousand feet underground before they all shot up and connected in the air, expanding very quickly and soon stopping after reaching past the ozone layer. He gave a smirk, or whatever he could make with the flashing lights on his head. _'It's almost time… for my revenge Rock.'_

 ***Wily Tower***

 _'We need one that Mega Man can't defeat, so if he does then he could risk killing millions.'_ Weil said.

 _'An army Mega Man can't defeat! That's it I'm a genius!'_ He dialed Eggman's number once again and told him to come over for building this next robot.

 ***20 minutes later***

Eggman arrived with many nanobots. "Ivo old friend." Wily said. Nega Man looked over his shoulder and quickly looked back at his hands while grunting

"It's been a long time Albert." Robotnik said. _'So that is what he did with Metal-Sonic…impressive.'_ He thought. "Ivo I want you to dial a few numbers."

"Why?"

"Because I have an idea that'll make everyone happy."


	3. Maverick Hunter

**Geo: Here is the long awaited third installment of World's Requiem.**

 **Red: Please leave us reviews, it helps a lot. Also spread word of this story to everyone. Please fave and follow.**

 _ **-Worlds Requiem-**_

* * *

Rock moved his body slowly as he sat up and gave a groan. "Okay Rock, you are fully healed." Elec-Man spoke with a smile. "Thank you, Evan I owe you one." Rock said with a thumbs up as he walked off with a limp that was almost not noticeable.

 ***Roll***

The blonde robot was walking with Dr. Light, carrying a box of spare parts. "Thank you for helping me Roll." He said as he opened a door to his laboratory.

"It's no problem father." She said happily as Rock walked by with his limp still visible.

"Rock, are you alright?" She asked with a look of sorrow in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm alright, just a little sore." He said with a smile as she hugged him tightly. "Next time, please try not to get yourself killed." She spoke sadly as an alarm went off.

"Wily again!" He said annoyed before moving out.

 ***Wily***

"Go my robots!" The mad scientist yelled as his new army rose up and entered the city and attacked everything in sight.

 ***Mega Man***

"Rock, are you sure you want to go back out there?"

"I have to Roll, it's my duty." He said as he ran out of the building with Rush.

"Yo Rock hold up!" He stopped at Proto's voice.

"Yeah Blues?" He asked.

"You're not going alone." Blues said as one by one, every Robot Master Mega had once fought appeared behind guys, I have to do this alone." Rock said stubbornly as he turned around, hopped on Rush and zoomed off

"You heard him guys. He's gonna get his ass handed to him and needs our help to save the day." Blues said with a shit eating grin as they all smiled. "Move out."

 ***Downtown***

Mega Man flew towards the city where smoke was filling the skies and blinding his vision. "Damn it Albert!" He said when he heard a dark chuckle behind him. "Long time no see, Mega Man." His eye's widened and he turned around and saw a menacing figure. "Metal Sonic?" He questioned as he was shocked to see the dark blue humanoid robot.

"Wrong. I'm an upgraded version." He said as Rock gave a scowl. _'That means Dr. Eggman's here as well!'_ Rock shook his head as Metal Sonic charged him with a blinding speed. _'I might have to use CC real soon.'_ He thought before he and Rush were thrown into a truck, which was luckily abandoned. "Like my new creation Mega Man?" A cocky voice rang out.

"Eggman!" The Blue Bomber growled at seeing the tall muscular scientist. "So, did Christmas come early?" He said teasingly, making Robotnik turn red. "Why you little! Robots ATTACK!" He screamed as Badniks swarmed Mega Man and his canine partner when suddenly a 5 note whistle rang out through the air and a red blast of energy took out many of them. "Blues?"

The Metal Sonic clone looked up and was kicked back suddenly by Guts-Man.

"You ok little buddy?" He smirked. "Yeah I'm good." Mega said. He was helped up as Metal Sonic charged a blast and hit Guts-Man, sending him into a wall. "Guts! Guts you alright?" Cut-Man said while going to his friend. "My cupcakes are missing grandma!" He said in a stupid tone as he passed out with swirls in his eyes.

"That was very embarrassing." Eggman said in an annoyed tone before regaining his composure. "Mega Man, you've gotten on both mine and Dr. Wily's last nerves. Prepare to face my newest robot creation; BURNBOT!" He exclaimed as a large red robot with huge claws dropped down. "So let me guess, he's gonna attack me with fire?"

"Fire?... Uhhhh no."

"Acid maybe? Or how bout a disintegration ray?"

"No, me has claws! Very painful claws!" He said as BurnBot extended his claws while Mega Man gave a very confused look.

"Then why not name him ClawBot? Or EggPinchBot or maybe the Guillotine-O-Tron? But BurnBot?! That's false advertisement!"

"SHUT UP! I name the robots here Mega Man, BurnBot ATTACK!" Eggman roared at BurnBot's claws changed from metal to steaming plasma and it ran at Mega Man, cutting through his armor. _'So that's where the burn comes from.'_ He thought as Rush jumped in his path and Burnbots claws melted through his body and he smacked Mega Man out of the way, who stared at his now split in two canine. "RUSH!" He yelled as he felt himself cry while watching the robotic canine slowly die.

Rock suddenly felt something inside him jolt alive. Something that he had only felt once before. It pained him, it felt dark and yet it felt…good. BurnBot and Metal Sonic walked up to the Blue Bomber and saw his armor was sparking randomly, and he didn't even have any openings in his armor. "What's going on down there, is he going to cry? Oooooh I hope so, let me get some popcorn!" Nega Man smiled gleefully while pulling out a large bucket of the stuff. "Save some for me!" Bass spoke with a smile that was just as large when they noticed that Mega Man's armor was turning a cruel black and sort of rusted. He slowly stood up with his eyes like charcoal as he grabbed both Burnbot and Metal Sonic by their throats and hurled them she fast they broke the sound barrier. His pupils appeared as a soulless grey as he slowly made his way to the damaged Rush, a black aura surrounding him as he repaired the canine robot in a matter of seconds before turning his attention to the two robots behind him.

Eggman could feel the killing intent he was giving off. "Uh oh." He gulped and moved away very slowly and nervously as BurnBot then charged Megaman after returning at a blinding speed, only to be stopped in his tracks by a strong psychic energy and torn apart piece by piece with Mega's bare hands. Ivo tried to speak but he lost his voice as Mega Man tore apart his robot on a molecular level, leaving only a pile of dust, Metal Sonic growled as Mega Man released an EMP blast, short circuiting everything in a 50 mile radius.

 ***Roll***

"What's going on? Everything's stopped working!" Roll exclaimed in a panic as the screens started to glitch out, the system crashed as the lights went out. "Roll, what happened." Dr. Light said as he moved quickly into the main lab. "I don't know, something must be wrong with the power." She said while trying to reboot the system in a haste.

* * *

"Anything Tails?" The Blue Blur panted while wrapping his arm up in bandages. "Nope still nothing." The prodigy replied as he hacked into Eggman's computer servers when a door opened.

"Oooh guests!"Cubot said happily as he held out a cheese plate. "Cubot, where's Eggman?" Knuckles growled. "He said something about an old man with a balding head and over the top mustache."

"Wily." Knuckles muttered.

"Who's Wily?" Sticks asked confused.

"Some crazy old geezer who looks like Einstein without Rogaine, and he's far more dangerous and smart that Eggman." Sonic growled.

"Oh that guy was a mad scientist? I thought he was the doc's gay uncle or something." Cubot spoke, making them all instantly laugh.

 ***Wily***

"Ivo, get out of there now!" The German scientist barked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and catch some rays, maybe another time." Robotnik said sarcastically as Wily growled. "Ivo, he will kill you if you do not run! He is not bound by the three laws of robotics!"

"Say what?!" He exclaimed in shock as Mega Man fired multiple blasts at him, many passing by his head and burning him while some hit his Eggmobile, making it explode. "Looks like I'm blasting off agaaaaaain!" He said, mocking Team Rocket greatly.

 ***Roll***

"I finally got us back online!" Roll said happily when Dr. Light suddenly fell to the ground in a violent coughing fit.

"Father!" She cried out as she helped him up. "I-I'm alright Roll." He groaned as he picked up his cane and stood up, wiping some blood from his lips, when suddenly the monitor screen lit up and showed them what was happening to Mega Man. Dr Light's eyes widened. "No! Not again!" He panicked.

 ***Mega Man***

"DIE!" The angry Blue Bomber roared before jumping at Eggman, Buster drawn and fully charged, and fired at his already damaged ship. Meanwhile the other Robot Madters finally rebooted and awoke, beginning to attack the army of black robots with massive explosions around them

"Shit! He's lost it again!" Bass exclaimed with wide eyes as Mega Man fired rapid blasts in every single possible direction. "TREBLE!" He roared into the sky as his loyal canine appeared next to him. "Merge! Now!" He said to the robot hound. Treble gave a bark and glowed black, the two becoming Super Bass. "You fighting him?" Nega said with a scoff. "Hell no! When he's in that form nothing can stop him. This is so I can get away from him! Last time he used that he destroyed the entire city!"

"Coward." Nega Man scoffed.

"I've been called worse things, and this fear is reasonable. That form has the power and force of a million warheads fueled by nuclear and hydrogen energy." He spoke as he flew away as fast as he could, Nega just smirked at that. _'Maybe now he's an actual challenge.'_ He thought as he stood up, cracked his neck and charged Mega Man's Dark mode.

 ***Roll***

"We need to do something!" Roll exclaimed as she ran towards the door with several weapons.

"No Roll!" Thomas panicked. "But father, he needs me!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's too dangerous." He panted tiredly and in pain.

"But-"

"No buts, Roll, all we can do now is hope that the others can control him."

 ***Mega Man***

"Get out of my goddamn way!" Mega roared as he threw Guts-Man at Eggman. "Whoa!"

 ***EXPLOSION***

"Hey loser!" Nega Man shouted before sending Mega Man flying into a beachside. Mega Man slowly got up as Nega appeared with his claws drawn.

"Let's see if you're a challenge now." He sneered with a grin as Rock stood up

angrily and, in the blink of an eye, gut punched him roughly, sending him flying into the sand and making a huge crater.

"Not bad…Mega Freak." He said with a smile before pulling out a sword while Mega Man summoned a Laser Trident blade, his second most powerful weapon and personal favorite, onto the end of his blaster and charged him. Their weapons clashed and made sparks fly as they stared at one another with visible hatred in their eyes.

 ***21XX***

Axl walked around the ruins of a recently collapsed building with the Hunter he was assigned with, Spark Mandrill, to find what caused it to fall and to find any survivors. _'Nothing so far.'_ He thought with a grim look as he looked and rummaged through the debris. "Quiet, did you hear that?" Spark Mandrill said in a whisper as they stopped moving. "It sounds like…singing." Axl said as they moved closer to a large pile, where the faint voice was getting barely louder.

 _ **"…Th-There is a song I hear…A Melody from the Past…when I woke f-for the first time…when I slept for the last. You were the o-one…the hero who would stand…Do not blame fa-father, he was only a…man."**_

The voice completely stopped as they moved the rubble out of the way and saw a human sized Reploid, around 5 to 6 feet tall, covered completely in rust and half submerged in 50 tons of concrete.

"Are you two ok?"

Axl turned his head to see Storm Eagle flying above carrying something on his back, it looked similar to a computer server but larger and more high tech. "Yeah, hey could you give us a hand with this guy?"

"Sure thing." The eagle Reploid flew down to their level and used his wind abilities to lift most of the rubble off of the heavily damaged bot. "Good God, he looks like he's more rust than robot." He spoke with wide eyes as Mandrill removed the rest and carried the bit over his shoulder

 ***Base***

 _"Alia, get a tube full is rust remover and a repair team ready."_ Axl told Alia over the communications channel. "Alrght, but why?" The female Reploid questioned as X walked by with Vile who was removing handcuffs from her wrists, and both of them overheard her about the problem.

"We got rusted Reploid that got crushed by a building." Axl spoke as he and Mandrill entered HQ and passed by Zero. "What's that?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Axl didn't respond as they moved forward to the elevator while Zero looked at Storm Eagle in confusion. "What's that's on your back?"

"An old computer system. My scans say it's internal hard drives are still intact so I called a meeting for us all to look at it's conents, it starts in half an hour." He spoke before removing the device from his back and walking away.

* * *

"Ivo, your BurnBot set off his Dark form." Wily said with pale skin.

"Not true!" Robotnik said in denial.

 ***Mega Man***

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Mega roared over and over as his punches connected with Nega's, creating massive shockwaves that tore everything apart from the sheer force they gave off. Both of them were covered in dents and cracks from their battle.

 _'This has gone on long enough.'_ Nega thought as he held a glass canister of purple gas behind his back and threw it in Mega Man's face. "GAH!"

Several of the Robot Masters heard his scream and ran to their battlefield, and Splash-Woman was the first to arrive

"Rock!" The Blue Bomber held his hand over his mouth as he fell to his knees in pain. He then felt something warm in his hand, he removed it and his eyes widened at what was on it.

 ***Wily***

"I just don't understand. He fired at me with his cannon, his programming should have prevented it." Eggman spoke as Wily stared at his screen when one of his robots arrived carrying a small black box. "Hm?"

"Dr. Wily we found something." It spoke.

"And that would be?" He asked it. The robot opened the box revealing a small glowing yellow stone.

"What is this?"

"No idea sir, but our scanners indicate it is of alien origin."

"Interesting." He muttered as he reached for it to examine, but immediately dropped it as it burned his hand. "Gah!" He yelped as he heard Weil chuckling in his mind.

 ***Sonic***

"Anything guys? Like at all?" Knuckles yawned in a bored tone.

"No, it would go faster if you would, oh I don't know, maybe HELP!" Tails roared while looking back at the Echidna. "I am helping, by staying out of your way."

He said as he laid on the couch and played with a paddleball with a smirk, making the others groan and facepalm. "Asshole." Sonic muttered with a glare as he smacked the echidna right in the face.

"Hey!" He barked as the others chuckled. Knuckles shot up and started chasing the hedgehog around the room while Amy and Sticks were making bets with Cubot and his companion on who would win, and all three had chosen Sonic while Orbot chose Knuckles and surprisingly Orbot won…for about five seconds. "Yay!" Sticks cheered happily as she held her cash proudly.

 ***Dr. Light***

"Roll, the others have this under control." Thomas told her weakly.

"But father, Rock needs me." Roll said with tears in her eyes when Blues barged in holding his arm. "Rock's lost it again!"

"We know, we saw him fighting Nega M-"

"He tried to kill Dr. Eggman!"

"He what!?" They both shouted in shock and the screen cleared up and showed Mega Man coughing into his hand. "W-What the?!" Blues said with wide eyes as Dr. Light sighed depressingly. "This is bad." He spoke quietly. "What do you mean?" Both robots looked at him with confused looks.

 ***Mega***

Mega Man was in the infirmary tied down with strong bands of metal. Nega had actually been forced to retreat or else his head would have been crushed, and after he was gone Mega Man had started attacking the Robot Masters, the battle only ending when Guts-Man threw a very lucky punch that knocked him out.

"Rock, what the hell is wrong with you?" Cut-Man grunted angrily. "W-W-We're detecting extremely high traces of Roboenza inside him." Ice-Man spoke making him freeze up. "As well as some organic materials inside him."

"WHAT!?" Everyone else exclaimed, only hearing the first part.

 ***21XX***

X was upgrading his Buster's blasting capabilities "Careful…careful…almost there and…done." He said as he finished and put the plate coverings back on, both of his forearms were as white as his hands and decorated with a blue electric design.

"Time for a test run!" He said when his terminal lit up. "X, head to the briefing room. Storm Eagle found something that could be of great interest."

"On it." The Blue Bomber sighed as he changed his Busters into arm mode and walked towards the exit of the training room.

 ***Meeting room***

"About time X." Flame Mammoth yawned tiredly as he and Flame Hyenard were sparring and covered in dents. "So what's up?" He asked as the box was hooked up and it showed a pure white web browser with one single file. "Alright, is everyone here?" Signas asked while doing a headcount. "Where are Axl and Vile?"

"Right here!" The young Hunter panted as he ran in with the purple clad spy behind him

"So what's up guys?" He said while breathing heavily, meanwhile Vile just leaned in a corner.

"Ok, I found this computer while searching through the ruins of old Able City with my team, which we all know burned to the ground somewhere near the beginning of the century. I believe that it can give us information as to what happened to the place, it might also help us to make a weapon to permanently defeat Sigma." Storm Eagle explained.

"So, how's that guy you found?" Zero asked Axl.

"He's still out cold, but the rust has come off and the medical team is amazed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his body is being examined. The metal on his is over a century old!" Axl said excitedly.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, but let's go after this." Axl said as Alia opened the first file, and a video started.

X's eyes widened as a man in a lab appeared on the screen. He wore a lab coat that was charred and covered in soot, the same as his greying brown hair. His skin was a normal color and his eyes were a sapphire blue. Beneath the lab coat was a dress shirt, long overalls and boots. _"Hello? Albert, is this damn thing on?"_ A voice spoke as it glitched out a bit before clearing up. _"Positive Thomas."_

"Albert?...Why do I know that name?" This time it was Zero who whispered as the man named Thomas walked back a bit. _"Greetings. I am professor Thomas J. Light, and this is my associate Dr. Albert Wily."_ He said as his associate walked into view. _"We have just built the first of a new generation of robots, we call him 'Proto-Man'."_ They moved the camera a bit to reveal a small robot with a color palette of grey and maroon with a yellow scarf around his neck. Hours passed and soon, within the building, the robot that Axl found woke up.

 ***Medical Bay***

"My…head." The rusted robot muttered as his systems rebooted. He tried to stand and nearly fell over. He looked down and saw his body was…different. It looked sleeker and stronger, while still retaining its coloring of silver and crimson.

"Y-You're awake!" He looked around and saw a female Reploid with long brown hair.

"Who're you…and where am I?" He groaned slowly. "I'm Iris. You're in the Maverick Hunter medical bay."

"Maverick…Hunter?" He said confused. "What's your name?" Iris asked. "M-My name? It's…Proto…but my…father named me…Blues."

"Blues, like jazz music?" She asked confused

"I guess so." He said while rubbing the back of his head, confused by his new surroundings.

"Wait here a moment." Iris said.

"Ok I guess." Blues muttered when he spotted something in a corner; his shield, which was busted and cracked when he last remembered seeing it, now it looked as refurbished as him.

"Damn, my hair is a mess." He said with a chuckle as he looked up at a television screen and saw a news report on it. Blues' eyes widened as he stared dt it, rage filling his entire body. "Zero!" He growled with venom in his voice before a visor slid down over his eyes.

 ***Briefing room***

Hours had passed and people started to see X's arms shaking. "I-I can't…I need to go!" X said as he ran out of the room with his far hidden so no one would see his tears. "The hell is his problem?" Vile scoffed as the final video played, revealing the same laboratory in a terrible condition and a very old man sitting in a chair, coughing up a bit of blood, and next to it were multiple blueprints that made everyone freeze. _"This is probably…the final entry in my log…as I do not have very long. My name…is Thomas Light…I am the researcher who designed and built Mega Man X."_


	4. Heading to Earth

**Here is the next chapter of WR, please leave a review.**

 ** _-Worlds Requiem-_**

* * *

Dr. Light walked into the room where Mega Man was, unconscious and tied down to a table. "Rock, this should never have happened. I can't lose you again." He said while crying as Roll peaked in. "What do you mean 'again'?" She asked him with a worried look as he tensed up. "Roll, promise me something. Promise me that you will never tell anyone, that you will keep this a secret." She nodded, unaware that literally everyone else was listening in from the other room. Dr. Light gave a sigh and turned to her slowly, his eyes watering up immensely. "Rock…isn't a machine. He...he's human."

Roll gasped. "He's my grandchild." He said before starting to remove his power armor and reached over for a scalpel. "He and his mother, my daughter, got into a car crash several years ago. His mother was put into a coma and is still at the hospital, and Rock sustained massive damage on his body. He was only 9 years old and the doctors gave him several weeks left to live, he lived for almost a year before his body failed." He spoke, making the others gasp silently. "I worked day and night to find a way and keep him alive. If my daughter ever woke, I couldn't bare the pain of telling her that her only child was dead. I did the only thing to save him, and if anyone ever found out both he and I would be executed."

"Dr." Roll said shocked as he opened his eyes. "I made him into a cyborg. He would be immediately recognized as a bio-organic weapon by the government and destroyed for being one and I would be executed for terrorism. So, I paid the doctors to label him as deceased and had Rock labeled as a robot. The procedure I did on him gave Rock amnesia; he doesn't remember a thing after he woke up, not even his own name." He continued as he opened Rock up, revealing his inner body laced with wiring and circuitry and started to operate. "I couldn't bring myself to remind him of his human life in case anyone became suspicious or learnt of the truth. It tears my heart every day, when I lie to him and everyone else." He started to sob as Roll patted his back gently.

 ***Möbius***

"Sonic, look!" Knuckles exclaimed as he put his hand on a machine. "It's still warm. This must be what he used to get to Earth." He said as the Blue Blur noticed a loose panel, he then opened it and gasped. "No way! How did he find them without us knowing?!"

"Hm, what is it?" Tails questioned before his eyes grew like saucers as they all saw the seven glowing orbs inside. "What are those?" Sticks questioned, her eyes twinkling from how shiny they were. "Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said. "They are gems filled with unspeakable powers."

"Cool! Sticks want one!" She then reached for the blue one, but Knuckles stopped her immediately. "Whoa, hold it nut job!" He exclaimed as he pushed Sticks away. "They are in there for a reason! Probably so they don't destroy this place. If you touch them it could blow us to kingdom come!" He shouted as she retracted her arm. "Hey Sonic, where are ya going?" Amy said, looking at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm gonna get some extra help." He said with a smirk before dashing off in the blink of an eye.

 ***Elsewhere***

Deep in a dark cavern, a teenager with spiky black and crimson hair was meditating in black tattered jeans...or at least trying to until a blue streak entered. "Sonic." He growled before opening his blood red eyes and turning to Sonic. "S'up Shadz!" The Blue Blur smirked. "Do not call me that!" He barked angrily as Sonic snickered.

"Whatever. Look, I need a hand. Eggman has gone to Earth again to work with Dr. Wily. If they get their hands on the Eclipse Cannon, the Earth could be in danger again, you in or not?" He said.

"…Fine." Shadow grunted. "Great, here is a list of my past friends I need you to gather. Meet back at Eggman's base." Sonic said before speeding off as Shadow rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He muttered before teleporting away.

* * *

The speedy hedgehog entered a city and followed his phones GPS to a gym and entered, not seeing a closed sign on the door.

 ***THUD***

"Ow." He groaned before pulling it open and walking inside while holding his bloody nose. _'Who did I go for first again?'_ He thought when he was thrown into a mirror and had a steel hand ***Similar to Donald's from the new Logan movie*** at his neck.

"Bunnie! It's…me!" He choked out as the blonde rabbit acrobat gasped and let go. "Oops!" She blushed as Sonic fell on his knees and gasped for air. "Sorry 'bout that Hon, I didn't recognize ya. It's been years Sonic." She said sheepishly before engulfing him in a hug. "Bunnie I need air!" He said jokingly before she dropped him, and he got a better look at her. Her skin was tanned perfectly, her eyes were a dark green color, and her hair was down to her back and in messy strands with her pointed ears sticking out. Her attire was made up simply from a purple tank top that hugged her c-size chest and pink short shorts. "So, what brings ya to this part of town?"

"It's Eggman. He's at it again. He said sternly. "Figures. That Santa wannabe never gives up." Bunnie sighed. "What's his scheme this time?"

"I can explain but I don't have time." He then hands her a watch. "That GPS can tell you where to go; I'm getting others to help in this fight."

"Right." She smirked, ready for a fight any day.

 ***Elsewhere***

A large house is seen on a hillside, and outside of it was an orange and gold humanoid robot watering some flowers. "Yo Emerl!" The rogue Eggbot looked up to see a blue streak move towards him as exclamation points appeared in his eyes and he dropped his watering can until Sonic stopped, making Emerl let out a silent sigh as his flowers weren't damaged.

"Yo Emerl been awhile huh?" He smiled as the robot nodded. "So anyway, we kinda need some help taking down Eggman." He said, not seeing a curtain in the house close. Emerl nodded and was about to move when the front door swung open. "Sonic!" A blonde girl in a red dress yelled before wrapping her arms around him. "Hey Cream, how ya been?" He asked the hyperactive 9-year-old happily. "I'm great, and I wanna come too!"

"Wait what?!"

"Yep! Cheese and I overheard you and we wanna help take Eggman down!"

"Chao Chao!"

"Sorry Cream, I don't think your mom would-"

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" She said while making puppy eyes, or rather bunny eyes, with Cheese doing the same thing. "Sonic." He then looked up to see Vanilla. "I trust you to keep my daughter out of trouble, but if you are worried still then I will accompany you." She said with a happy smile.

"Alright." He sighed. "Emerl, take them to this location." He gave the robot a map and dashed off.

* * *

"Damn it, how hard is it to find a white bat?" Sonic muttered angrily until he heard something and looked up. Amongst the pitch black of the cavern ceiling, he could make out a sleeping head of white in a black jumpsuit. He smirked and took a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs, causing Rouge to fall down and hit her head. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" She roared as Sonic fell back laughing. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist it!" He laughed as a rock fell on his head hard. "OW!"

"HA! Serves ya right, jackass." The jewel thief turned spy laughed until she saw just who had disturbed her. "Sonic? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Take a wild guess, Rouge." He groaned. "Eggman?"

"Eggman." He sighed as he stood up and rubbed his head. "And why should I help you?"

"Because you're a Freedom Fighter too, and he's working with Dr. Wily. If we don't stop them they could kill millions." He said, making her tense up.

"Fine." She muttered as he smirked and sped away as the bat flew off. 'One of these days he's gonna get himself killed.'

* * *

"Okay, second to last stop." Sonic said to himself as he entered an underground club. The sound of rock music filled the air as he saw hundreds of Möbians rocking out, and he smiled when he saw who was on stage. On the left was a girl with messy neon pink hair, star sunglasses and punk Goth clothes playing a key tar, and on the right was a boy with dark blue eyes, spiky green hair and tan skin wearing only a vest and jeans playing a modified drum set. "THANK YOU!" He cringed a bit from his sister's yell in her microphone.

"Damn, I forgot how loud she was." Sonic rubbed his ears as she and Manic walked behind stage. "Man, that was crazy!"

"I know, so awesome!"

Sonic walked past everyone carefully as to not draw attention, but being the Blue Blur, that never happens. But for once he was Lucky and no one saw him sneak through a door backstage. "Damn Sonya, tonight was our best show yet!"

'There's Manic.' He thought with a smile as he moved further until he saw them. Sonic gave a smirk and tiptoed behind his sister. Manic's eyes widened as his older brother put a finger to his lips and took a deep breath. "What's wrong Ma-"

"HEY SONYA!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" The pink hedgehog turned around with a pissed look on her face as Sonic and Manic fell to the ground laughing their asses off. Sonya growled. "Ogilvie Maurice!" She roared. "I'M SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT!" He laughed so hard he was now crying until she lifted him by the bandana around his neck. "Can't breathe!" He cried out as she and Manic wrapped their arms around him.

"Nice to see ya again bro!" Manic exclaimed happily as they finally let go of him, much to his relief. "So, what brings you to this place? You know that you have a bounty on your head from the mayor here."

"It's Eggman again and I need your help." He said as they tossed a dust covered guitar into his arms.

"I've heard enough to want in!" Manic said in excitement as Sonya shook her head. The three siblings began to exit the night club when they were surrounded by robot police officers. **"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are under arrest by order of the mayor. Surrender or we will use lethal force."**

* * *

The Blue Blur dashed to his home covered in burns. _'Jesus, the mayor actually put a price on my head over a fucking sandwich!'_ He thought with a chuckle as he threw his shirt into a hamper, revealing his slim body. He then grabbed several things, a pair of white goggles that he put around his forehead, his old guitar which he quickly became good at after a few seconds, and a long cloth wrapped item that he remembered Amy giving him. As he grabbed his things, he noticed an old book. _'Shahra.'_ Sonic grabbed it and set it on a table.

"Shahra it's me, Sonic. Can you hear me?" He asked. "My friends and I have to go to another world to fight a powerful foe, and I ask of you to aide us in this battle." He waited several minutes until it began to shake and opened up. The pages flipped frantically and glowed blindingly as a ring flew from the book and onto his finger, and a young woman with deeply tanned skin and purple hair formed in front of Sonic, hugging her homes hero. "Sonic I'm glad to see you again, and of course I will help you." She said with a smile. He thanked her as he grabbed several shield rings and opened the front door when a blinding light shot up from the sky. _'That's coming from Tails' workshop!'_ He thought as he zoomed off with Shahra close behind.

 _'Did ol' Saint Nick leave a robot behind to trash the X-Tornado and everything else?'_ He thought with a mental chuckle as he stopped outside the hangar and threw open the sliding door, and instantly he froze, tears welling up in his eyes. On the ground was a pot with a green rose blooming from it, but what made him freeze was the naked girl in front of it unconscious. He snapped out of it as Shahra arrived. "I have a quick wish to make!" He said to the genie. "I wish she had some clothes on immediately!" He said quickly as Shahra snapped her fingers and the girl was wrapped in a light, silk clothing now covering her. "Better take the Blue Typhoon, just in case." He muttered as he picked her up gently and moved to an elevator in the corner of the workshop.

* * *

 ***X***

The Maverick Hunter walked down a hallway at a fast pace in shock from what he and everyone else had seen. _'Father…'_ He thought before tears slowly fell from his closed eyes as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "What do you want Vile." He said to the spy. "Explain." She grunted roughly to the blue Hunter. X sighed and slowly turned around. "I watched him die, my creator…my father." He said sadly. "Every single day, since I first woke up I could see that he didn't have long." He looked at the floor. "I remember before I was sealed, he just collapsed on the floor dead, and I couldn't do anything to help him."

"X-"

"I was built to help people, to take someone else's place! But I couldn't even save my own father." He yelled as his tears made themselves visible. "X…I'm sorry." She said softly and was about to move forward when smoke filled the building. "X we have a problem!" Iris exclaimed from the comm link with panic in her voice.

X ran through the hallway and entered an extremely destroyed briefing room. X heard a groan and saw Axl lying on the ground heavily injured. "Axl what happened?" He exclaimed while helping the young Hunter up. "It all happened so fast. That guy we found, he was on a rampage, he started attacking anyone in his way…Zero!" He said with wide eyes as he struggled to stand.

"Careful, where did he go?" X asked calmly as Vile was flung into them. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

They saw flashes of red from within the smoke cloud as Zero was thrown through a window. "Zero!" X screamed as he ran over to it. "Agh, that's gonna leave a mark."

"Zero, are you alright?" X shouted down. "No, DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" He roared with a twitching eye as X jumped down and helped him up. "Why help that monster, X?"

X's eyes widened when he saw who spoke. "Proto-Man?" He muttered as the crimson robot fell down with a loud echoing thud. "You were built for good, yet you come to the aid of a murderer."

X stopped in his tracks at those words. "M-Murderer? What are you talking about?" He asked as the Red Bomber charged his cannon. "After Zero was completed and powered up, he murdered the man who built him, Dr. Albert Wily." This made Zero's eyes widen as his memories flooded his mind. "I…I…remember now." He muttered as Hunters surrounded them.

"For 100 years I have searched for you. You destroyed this city, you let it burn to the ground by taking away its hero!" Blues reached for his waist and extended a crimson laser sword. "You murdered my brother! YOU KILLED MEGA MAN!" He roared before running at them, killing intent surrounding him.

 ***Sonic***

"Where is he?!" Knuckles grunted as a green hand rested on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Love. I'm sure that Sonic'll be here soon." Zeena spoke, kissing his cheek gently. "You're right." He sighed and smiled a bit as the water rippled and the Blue Typhoon shot out and landed in front of the two while Tails ran outside and stared at it as the platform lowered. "Come on you two." They heard Sonic speak from inside as Shahra hovered down and greeted them.

"S-Sonic. A-Are you sure I should reveal myself?"

"Of course, plus I know for a fact that Tails will be ecstatic to see you." He said with a large smile as he gently grasped her hand and escorted her.

 ***Tails***

"Sonic did you really drive the Blue Typhoon?!" Tails exclaimed. "No, I used the autopilot." He replied with a smile as Knuckles, Zeena and Shahra went into the Eggbase. "Hey Tails, I got a surprise for you."

"Ya do?" The fox mechanic raised an eyebrow as Sonic came down with someone behind him, hiding their face very well. "Okay, before anything happens, why are you shirtless Sonic?"

"Because I don't want my quills to ruin any of my tops." He said simply as he turned his head back. "C'mon, don't be shy." He told her.

The girl slowly moved to the side and Tails' eyes widened at the sight of her cascading back length hair resembling grass, and her dewdrop blue eyes. "C-C-...Cosmo?" His body shook, water rapidly filling his eyes as she walked closer. The buds on her head had blossomed into beautiful roses and her clothing was a dress composed entirely of white silk.

"Yes it's me." She muttered before he wrapped his arms around her tightly like his life depended on it and cried softly. "H-How are you here? We watched you die!" He sobbed into her shoulder. "I found her in your warehouse in front of a green rose. I guess that seed really was her." Sonic spoke with a smile as a gate opened up and Amy walked out. "Sonic, SHE is here." She growled. "If you mean Rouge, the-"

"No, HER!"

Sonic's eyes widened as he growled angrily and walked inside, not even noticing a small red laser near his ankle.

 ***Eggman***

 **"Dr. Eggman."** A small droid floated by the ear of the scientist with a flawless mustache. "Hmm?" He said as he looked at the robot which held a tablet. **"The silent alarm had been triggered."**

"Really now?" Robotnik smiled as he grabbed the tablet. So Sonic thinks he can enter my base when I'm not around, does he? Well let's send him a little welcoming crew." He laughed as the building shook, making him accidentally press a button on it. "Albert, what the hell is going on?!"

"No idea, but the origin point is somewhere close." He said to the tall man as another tremor occurred.

 ***Sonic***

The Blue hero of Möbius walked to where the others were when he was tackled from behind, several strands of purple hair falling in front of his eyes. "Hey there Blaze, how's the weather up there?" He groaned as the fiery cat girl got up, allowing him to stand for her to hug Sonic and so he could see her. Her beautiful lilac and white hair was tied into a ponytail that hung over her shoulder, and beneath her large winter coat was a leather suit.

"It's nice to see you again Sonic." She smiled before letting go. "So, Shadow managed to get you here, is Silver around? I still want to kick his ass for trying to kill me."

"Yeah he's on his way." Blaze nodded as the two walked to the control room. As they got closer, they could hear shouting. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL SHADOW ABOUT HER ROTOR?!"

 _'Sounds like Amy's really pissed off again.'_ He thought with a snicker as the door slid open. Revealing his friends and siblings, as well as Shadow, Vector, Espio, Charmy, his old friend Rotor and…her. The girl who he fell in love with years ago, the girl who broke his heart; Sally.

"Why is SHE here?" He growled in a tone so cold it made even Blaze shiver immensely. "Sonic, we need all the help we can get." Rotor spoke as the Blue Blur growled in annoyance from her presence. The squirrel girl avoided his glare with a look of shame on her face clearly shown. "Sonic, I've almost got this thing working. It'll take at least half an hour, tops." Tails said as the hedgehog went back outside for air. "What the hell is his problem?" Shadow scoffed.

"That bitch betrayed us." Tails hissed with venom, this was a signal that Shadow fucked up badly as Tails didn't usually swear, it was like a sign that Hell froze over.

* * *

Sonic stomped down the hallway until he made it outside where he saw the sunset, and someone sitting over the edge of the metal platform, crying their eyes out. He moved closer and saw it was the princess of Soleanna. Her dress was shredded, and the right side of her face was stained with dried crimson. "Elise?"

The princess lowered her hands and turned to him, showing a bloody eye patch that covered her right eye. "S-Sonic."

"What happened to you?" He exclaimed. "M-My home is gone. Soleanna came under attack, the castle and all in it were destroyed and the citizens of Soleanna were enslaved."

Sonic adapted a look of shock, knowing that Soleanna had defenses so powerful that even Eggman barely managed to get through, as she cried loudly. "I barely escaped with my life. The tyrant responsible was dead set on killing me. He must've thought I was crushed in the castle and buried alive beneath all the rubble. My guards didn't stand a chance, he was completely alone, and he slaughtered them all. The Flames of Disaster weren't strong enough to harm him at all, his powers…they were unholy." She sobbed as visions of her home in flames flooded her mind. "At first, I believed he was Eggman or someone who worked with him…until I saw his face, and his cold heartless eyes…"

She continued as Amy walked outside and watched them talk for half an hour. Sonic looked down at the waves below and tensed up a bit, and unfortunately for him she saw this. "Sonic, why do you fear the water?" Elise asked the hero.

"Well to be honest with you…my grandpa Magnus thought I could swim and he pushed me in a lake and I nearly drowned." He said quickly, in a hope to avoid talking about his past. Unfortunately it failed, even if it was a half-lie, it was the reason he was once scared of water. "Sonic…" He looked down at his hands and sighed, realizing she wouldn't stop asking. "I once had a friend. Every day, we would hang out in the forest as kids and play by a nearby stream. One day a few teens followed us and held me down, making me watch as they forced her head into the water over and over. There was a storm brewing and lightning struck near them, they let go and she was dragged into the growing rapids, her body was moving like a rag doll. They didn't even realize they had drowned her until it was too late." He said depressingly, making the princess gasp. "It's one of my earliest memories. And one I regret letting happen the most." He spoke sadly as Elise held him. "Hey, how did you find me?"

Elise then pulled out a grey orb. "This stone had magical properties; it allows the wielder to locate almost anything and anyone." She said with a sad smile. "Hey, Sonic?" They both looked behind them to see Amy. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Ames." He and the princess got up as the princess left the two to speak.

"You okay?" She asked him as tears filled his eyes. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. I heard enough, I'm sorry you went through that." She told him "So, Sally."

"Amy don-"

"Sonic, while what she did was cruel…think of this as a way for her to redeem herself. Remember the last time we fought the combined powers of Wily and Eggman?"

"Yeah, the whole multiverse was erased and rewritten." Sonic spoke.

* * *

 **Geo: FUCKING SEGA!**

 **Red: Thank you Geo, for that little shout.**

 **Geo: SERIOUSLY FUCK SEGA FOR THAT!**

 **Red: OKAY, BACK TO THE PLOT!**

* * *

"We barely survived." Sonic then tensed up, a feeling of fear washing over him suddenly. "Well, if she survives this fight, maybe you could give her a second chance at your…our trust." Amy spoke with a sad smile.

"Yeah…I guess." He muttered. "Hey Amy, I got a confession to make." He then sat back down on the ledge with her. "Look, I'm sorry for always denying your feelings. It's just that…I'm scared." He admitted.

"Scared?" She said confused. "After the reveal of Sally's true mission, I was devastated. For two years and a half she played with my heart, and after the truth came out I struggled with life, my siblings barely managed to convince to keep going. Soon my emotions took control and I tried to kill myself, so I could end my pain. But…"

"But what?"

"Then I met you, Amy." He said while looking at her. "If you hadn't been there in that park, I probably would've been lying in front of a tree with a hole in my skull. You've always been there for me, giving me hope and comfort. And I'm sorry I run from you all the time, I only do that because I want someone to run with, someone who can keep up with me. No matter what I did and where I went to, you always found me, you can definitely keep up."

He grasped her hand gently. "In all honesty Amy, I really like you, I've just been too scared to admit it." Sonic said with a blush of his own as he leaned close and kissed her deeply, making Amy's eyes widen. 'T-This is really happening!' She thought in shock. But the mood was ruined when they heard cheesy romantic violin music.

"KNUCKLES!" They roared at the muscular Echidna teen who was hiding a violin behind his back while whistling innocently. Suddenly, blinding red lights flashed and an alarm went off.

 ***INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! ***

The alarms screeched as the entire base shook. "SONIC, WE NEED HELP ASAP!" Tails screamed as Sonic ran forward with Amy and Knuckles close behind.

Sonic entered the room and almost got hit by a barrage of bullets. "WHOA!" He screeched to a complete stop as the upgraded Egg Gunners surrounded him and his friends who were fending off others and having a hard time doing so. "Sonic heads up!" Tails shouted as he threw a golden ring at his direction. "Thanks Tails! Time to win and spin!" He exclaimed as he caught it and a gold aura covered the ring and flowed into his veins. He allowed his quills to shoot out and cover his torso, legs and arms and jumped high to start spinning around like a saw blade in an instant, trashing the Gunners as more came to take their place

"Sonic, look out!" Knuckles shouted as an Egg Gunner five times larger than the others broke through the floor.

"Great, this could be a problem." He groaned as its sides opened up revealing huge mini guns and rail guns. "OPEN FIRE!" The robot yelled as it and the other machines shot thousands of rounds of ammo at them. "Tails, how we doing on that teleporter!"

"Almost done!" He yelled as a golden blur came crashing in through a wall and into several androids.

"Emerl!" Amy shouted as the robot stared at them. "I'm here too!" Cream shot a playful glare as Emerl's arms turned into mini guns and he shot at the Egg Gunners, destroying them and giving the others some time. "I'm done! Activating it now!" Tails shouted as the roof collapsed, the rubble damaging the machine more than the bullets. The device glowed white and blinded them all.

* * *

Outside of the building, a cloaked figure watched as a white beam shot through the roof. "So, Chaos Control has been activated once more. No doubt the blue hedgehog is responsible." They said before dashing to the Egg-Fortress, breaking through walls as he made it to the control room. _'Finally, back where I was made.'_

 ***Earth***

"Doctor Eggman, there is a high energy source nearing this building at supersonic speeds." A robot spoke.

"A Chaos Emerald perhaps?" He muttered before his eyes widened. "If a Chaos Emerald is here, then that means..."

'Oh great, Sonic's here!' He mentally cried as a wall shattered and a green gem fell onto the floor.

"An Emerald!" He exclaimed as he picked it up. "I pray it's only Sonic…and not him." He said grimly.

* * *

"W-What's going on?!"

"The machine's malfunctioning!" Tails screamed as an explosion engulfed them. Sonic could feel himself being torn apart on a molecular level; he cried out for his friends but got no response. His vision returned for him to see himself being thrown through a purple vortex that looked super trippy, he saw a blinding light as he neared the end, he shot out like a bullet and saw many blinding lights in a black abyss. As Sonic fell, he felt something surround him; water. _'No! I can't swim!'_ He panicked before trying to make a whirlpool, before realizing his leg was sprained and had several bullets inside, making the water slowly turn pinkish red. He couldn't move, and his air supply was running out quickly, especially since he was tired and injured from fighting those Egg Gunners. _'Can't…die…now. Must…get to…Rock…'_ His vision started to go black as he stared at the black shy above the water, the Egg-Moon in his sight, just teasing him when a large silhouette jumped into the water and grabbed Sonic.

Sometime later Sonic opened felt pressure on his chest and started coughing up the water inside of him violently. "You feelin' a sense of déjà vu, Sonic?"

The Blue Blur slowly looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of his old friend. Gone was the twelve-year-old boy and in his place was a 16-year-old with unruly chin length hair, a definitive muscular build, an impressive height of 6'07, only two inches shorter than him, and tanned skin, but what did remain the same were his royal blue eyes.

"Heya Chris. Long time, no see." He smiled weakly as the human helped him inside and onto the couch where he treated his leg. "Did Eggman up his game?"

"Nah, the robots that did this were used only a few months after you left, the ones we dealt with were practically a welcoming party." The hedgehog flinched as each bullet was slowly pulled out and his leg was disinfected and wrapped up. "So anyway, I'm guessing you wanna know just how and why I'm suddenly on Earth. Well, it all started when we were battling Eggman..."


End file.
